emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7221 (29th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Debbie wakes at the garage, having spent the night with Ross and lied to Pete that the police have taken her in to answer questions. Back home, Pete calls James for advice when he can't get Moses to stop crying or take his food. Debbie panics when Pete informs her they're taking him to hospital. Laurel moves back into Tall Trees Cottage. Amelia goes up to Wishing Well Cottage with a teddy bear on a ruse to give it to Kyle for Kerry and take photos of him. Laurel's relieved when she gets the results of her HIV test back and they are negative. Rachel taunts Jai over his car being stolen. Debbie's guilt grows as Pete blames himself for not noticing something was wrong with Moses. They are told he's dehydrated. Marlon feels awkward around Laurel and asks Paddy and Rhona to join them for lunch. Megan's annoyed with Jai's attitude when he mentions Moses being in hospital. Cain is suspicious of Debbie's alibi for being away over night. Carly quizzes Ross on why he's blowing hot and cold and he agrees to meet her that night. Cain's suspicions are confirmed when he catches Debbie on the phone to Ross. Joanie realises that Amelia sneaked the teddy bear in for Kyle from Kerry. Rachel arrives home to discover her house cordoned off. Jai tells her he's had it assessed for subsidence and it's considered a health and safety risk. He suggests Archie come to stay with him but Kerry foils his plan by inviting Archie, Rachel, Sam and Ruby to stay at Dale Head. Marlon and Laurel are both equally relieved when they each suggests sleeping in separate rooms for the time being. Debbie is told that Moses has pyloric stenosis, a blockage in the stomach that makes it hard to digest food, and needs an operation. She's advised to contact his mother as he's seriously ill. Debbie's guilt intensifies as Pete continues to blame himself. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Dr Locke - Violet Patton-Ryder Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Hotten General - Corridor Notes *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes